


Obliviate

by XxnoxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Feelingzzz, I cried while writing this, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Protective Draco, Protective Harry, ahhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxnoxX/pseuds/XxnoxX
Summary: Harry reached the Astronemy Tower, excited to see his boyfriend. That was until he wasn't pointing a wand at his head.
Relationships: Harry/Draco
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Obliviate

Harry shoved open the door to the Astronomy tower, winded. He ran all the way from his dormitory to here. When he opened Draco's letter, he was a little worried. Yes, they did meet up sometimes at the tower. But, Harry had noticed, it was usually when it was something important. 

When he walked in, he smiled when he spotted Draco looking out into the sky. Harry walked closer, observing his face. His smile turned into a frown when he saw that Draco looked... to be honest, he looked terrible. Like he was depressed. Like he was about to cry. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red. His hands were gripping the rail so hard his knuckles were white. 

"Draco?" Harry called. He moved forward and placed a hand on Draco's hand.

Draco immediately shoved his hand away and turned away from Harry and the rail. His back faced his boyfriend. Draco looked down at the floor, avoiding all contact with Harry.

"Hey, Harry," he responded.

Harry was a little concerned from his reaction, but put it aside. "So, what was so important that you had to tell me? You've been acting kinda weird these last few days. Is everything alright?"

Draco nearly choked down a sob. Merlin... this wasn't supposed to be this hard. "H-Harry... Voldemort's... gonna come for me."

"I won't let him, you know that," Harry said, putting a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder. 

"I know, I do. But... Snape could see through you... and, The Dark Lord, he... I am very skilled in Occulmency. But I don't know if I'm strong enough to block him out and.... it's possible if he sees that I love you... he'll use that and, and..." Draco paused. He wanted Harry to catch on. So he wouldn't have to explain it more. 

Harry was so confused. But, he did have an idea. He slowly moved his hand down to Draco's hand, clenching it in his. He slowly turned Draco around. When he saw Draco's face that was close to breaking down, he quickly cupped his pale face with his hands.

"Draco, please, what is it?" 

Draco leaned into his hands, his hands gripping Harry's wrists. "Harry... he can use me to get to you. He-he can kill you," Draco said, a few tears escaping him. 

"Draco, hey," Harry cooed, "No he won't. And he won't get to you either, I promise." Harry leaned in, pressing his lips to Draco's for a minute before pulling back. Draco never wanted it to end. He didn't want to do what he was about to do, but he had to. He knew he had to. 

Harry was trying so hard to calm him down. But, he was kind of scaring Harry. What was he saying? Why was he so suddenly bringing this up? Was he going to break up with him? Leave him? 

"Potter, you don't understand! He could easily get to both of us! Torture, kill us! Think about this."

"D-Draco, you're scaring me. What are you trying to say...?" Harry pleaded. He felt himself start to tear up. He was scared. Not of Draco. He could never fear Draco. But... he did start to get a sense of what Draco was talking about. And he didn't like where it was leading. 

Draco leaned down, kissing Harry one last time. He closed his eyes, finally there were tears falling freely on his face. Harry kissed back and placed a hand on Draco's jaw. 

Draco never wanted to let go. But he knew if he didn't stop now, he won't let go. So, he ripped himself away from Harry after they pulled back. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened. He looked at Draco with a pale face. His heart dropped and he took a step back. "Draco... what are you doing?" he asked, voice shaking. 

"You don't get it, do you!? You can't remember anything! Nothing between us!" Draco yelled, trying to get some sense into Harry.

Finally, Harry put two and two together. Why Draco was always on edge. Why he was so protective of him these past weeks. Why he was... pointing his wand at him... the thought of this made Harry tear up. When he finally figured it out he snapped his head up. 

He looked up at Draco with a tearful face and shook his head rapidly. "No...no no no no please no!" Harry begged. 

Draco couldn't watch. Yet, there he was, aiming his wand at the thing he cared about most. Watching Harry break down made Draco almost go over the edge. He felt his legs grow numb. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it was going to beat out of his chest. 

"You don't understand. I have to do this. I have to protect you. Otherwise he kill you!" Draco shouted. Tears were blurring up his vision. His hands shaking so much he thought he would miss. He wish he would.

Harry continued to shake his head. "No no no! Draco please! Please... I can't do any of this without you..." Harry mumbled through historical crying. 

"I love you..." Draco closed his eyes, letting the last few tears clear from his vision. His bottom lip quivering violently. He opens his eyes and aimed at Harry.

"Obliviate."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping. It's bad, angsty, and made me cry. I also go at inspired to write this because of an edit I see on Pinterest lmao.


End file.
